


Song of the Sun - divergence -

by amamiya_toki



Series: Song of the Sun [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternative Continuation, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Kindergarten, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: One decision was all it took to change fate. The moment when Nanase Riku chose not to take his hand, he lost his only chance to mend his relationship with his older brother forever. Their paths, once divided and rejoined, will again begin to diverge, leading both of them to a very different future.Continues from Chapter 12B of"Song of the Sun"





	Song of the Sun - divergence -

**Author's Note:**

> If you had not read "Song of the Sun" before reading this, please do. This is an alternative continuation that splits off from the main story and is not standalone. You will not be able to understand much, if anything, without reading events that led up to this in the main story.
> 
> **Written in Riku's POV**

In the end, I chose not to reach out to him and let him go. 

Up until now, I caused lots of trouble for Tenn-nii. And if I continue to impose my selfishness on him, I will cause him to suffer even more. 

But I know that Tenn-nii was the kind of person who would put himself before others. Even if it meant hurting himself, he would choose to disregard his own desires and feelings to care for those who are important to him. But because he hides it really well, there are times when 

That is all the more that I should give up on him, and on this matter. Tenn-nii, too, seemed like he wanted some closure on the matter. 

But at the very least, I should properly tell him how I feel about it, while I still can. 

"Tenn-nii, listen, I—" 

Just as I tried to speak to him, the door opened someone peeked in. 

It was Yaotome-san. 

"Ah, there you are, Tenn. I was wondering where you went." 

"I was on my way back from the washroom was the students' works caught my eye. Nanase-sensei here had been kind enough to explain them to me and we were caught up in our conversation." 

"Ah…" 

Tenn-nii began to walk forward, returning to Yaotome-san's side. "We're just about done so I'll be going back now. I'll be seeing you around, Nanase-sensei." 

No. 

Tenn-nii. 

I do not want you to go. 

Please… do not leave me alone again. 

However, my feelings did not reach him. I could only watch as the door closed behind them. 

At that moment, I felt a sharp pain in my chest, which felt like it was being bound and constricted. My lungs were being squeezed hard, and I could not breathe. I fell on my knees, unable to stand. 

An attack… why… 

No… not at this timing… 

"Nanase-san?!" 

I did not realise that the door had been open again until I heard Iori's voice. 

He had noticed my condition and ran right to my side. "Where is your inhaler?" 

"Apron… pocket…" 

"I'll be taking it out for you." 

Which he did, and shook it hard. Uncapping the inhaler, he brought it to my lips… the same way he used to do for me in the past when attacks like these occurred more frequently. 

I am not sure why, but it felt like a great relief that Iori was here by my side now. More than the medication, the warmth of his hand on my upper arm was what made me calm down. His touch was like a form of assurance that put me at ease, and it did not take long before I calmed down. 

"Nanase-san, do you need some water?" 

"Thanks, but I'm fine. I just need a bit of rest, I guess. Why don't you return to the party? You're Manami-chan's favourite uncle, so you have to be there, don't you?" 

"Even so, your condition…" 

"I'm fine. You worry too much." 

"Don't give me that. Manami may be important to me, but so are you. Even if you say that you are fine, it doesn't seem to me that you are at all." 

"..." Iori was right. 

Despite my condition returning to being stable due to the medication, I was not fine at all. 

Iori sat down on the floor next to where I had been crouching down. He did not do things like wrap an arm or place his hand on my shoulder, but simply remained close. In a way, that was good enough, as it was so much like him to do that. "You managed to talk to Kujou-san, I presume?" 

"Yeah..." 

"Seems like it did not go over as well as you expected it to." 

"I wonder if Tenn-nii hates me now... he didn't seem keen to talk at all, and I ended up arguing with him instead of talking like I wanted us to. It's so... so frustrating. I'm such an idiot. Why did I think that things would go smoothly? Why did I waste time thinking about what I want to talk to him about when I didn't bring any of that up in the end? To think I got excited about it for nothing, too..." 

"You really are silly, aren't you?" 

"Yeah, I am. You don't have to say it out loud for me to know." 

"I haven't finished yet, so please don't interrupt me. You may be a fool, but you are not an idiot. I believe it's normal for someone to wish for things to go over well, and there are even people who go to great lengths to ensure that it will. You were simply naive. However, you did what you could. It's just that Kujou-san did not. A relationship is something that is built by two people. Sorry to burst your bubble, but you working hard alone won't do much at all." 

Everything that Iori said was right. 

Both Tenn-nii and I are equally stubborn, one of the few traits that we shared despite being fraternal twins. We know better than anyone else that once we make up our mind, it would be impossible to change it. The only reason why he would relent in the past when we were children, was because it was in consideration of me and because it was expected of him as the older sibling. 

However, we are adults now. 

At a place I did not know, during the time that I did not spend with him, he had properly grown into one. Not just in the way he presents himself, but in his way of thinking as well. Compared to him and the other people around me, such as Iori who is younger than me and Tsumugi-san who is of the same age, I was still like a child. That was why I could not bring myself to deny what he said about me not having changed. 

Forget being able to be his equal, I could never hope to catch up to Yaotome-san. 

Damn it. 

Why did I not accept my own feelings before today? Why could I not have acknowledged them when they bothered me so much? Why did I pretend not to know? What had I been so scared of? Why was I so stupid? 

Would I have been able to convince Tenn-nii not to marry Yaotome-san if I had been aware of my feelings, and had told them to him? 

Truth to be told, I do not know. 

And I never will. 

One chance was all I got, and I completely flopped it. 

I could not help but feel disappointed in myself, in addition to the frustration. 

However, this may not necessarily be a bad thing. 

After all, it is not like Tenn-nii saw me the same way that I see him, right? 

If I continue pushing on with my own selfish desires, it would certainly cause him more trouble. He probably did not want to have any more to do with me, which was why he might have opted to treat me coldly. 

Perhaps... it may really be for the best that I just give up on Tenn-nii. 

I know well enough that I am the kind of person who would hold onto lingering feelings, as long as there is some kind of connection. Which meant that even if I decided to give up on him, my determination would eventually waver if that exists. I made my decision in consideration of that. 

That is why I will just stop, and give up on Tenn-nii. 

I would no longer have anything to do with him or would desire to have an association with him. Not even as siblings or brothers. I would have to draw a line between us and have a clean break. 

As extreme as my choice of action may be, it was for the best. 

I know, it will hurt at first. No human being would not be hurt if they had to let the person they desire and care about go just like that. 

But, if I do that, maybe I can be like Tenn-nii and find someone else. Someone who loves me, and I could love. I do not know if there will be someone like that, but the thought that there may be something to look forward to. 

And surprisingly? That notion does not sound so bad at all. 

_"Chapter 12" end_

**\- to be continued -**

**Author's Note:**

> Note that I would not be running this concurrently with Song of the Sun (the original story). It still has a long way to go and there's only one of me in this world. I still have my day job and responsibilities, and other fic-related priorities (including Ryuu and Sougo's back-story for this series). In fact, I only came up with this idea last week.
> 
> But, just in reflection, I know my ideas aren't anything out of the ordinary and my writing has a lot to improve on. If you think I would let the harsh words of just one person put me down for long, however, I'm sorry that I'm too much of a Capricorn to let that happen.
> 
> I hope you will continue to enjoy the original story, and continue to support this series as it continues on from here on out.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
